farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 4
Far Cry 4 is one of Ubisoft's upcoming games. The game released on November 18, 2014 in North America, UK, Australia and Europe. It is scheduled for release January 22, 2015 in Japan for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Far_Cry_4. Pre-orders will include a “free upgrade to the Limited Edition which includes Hurk’s Redemption, a series of three action-packed single-player missions featuring the popular character Hurk from Far Cry 3’s DLC. The Limited Edition also includes signature harpoon gun called 'The Impaler'." Another pre-order bonus announced, the Kyrat Edition, which includes a map of Kyrat, Propaganda Poster, a journal, a live tiger cub, an exclusive case, a 20cm Pagan Min statue and the map of Kyrat[2]. Plot Far Cry 4 takes place in the fictional Himalayan region (most likely Nepal) named Kyrat. The player assumes the role of Ajay Ghale attempting to fulfill his mother's dying wish by spreading her Ashes in Kyrat. Ghale gets caught in the midst of a brutal civil war between The Golden Path and Pagan Min's Royal Army. Players will be able to craft their own stories as they travel through this exotic open world, using new and updated weapons and vehicles as well as wits to survive. Development Far Cry 4 is directed by Alexander Hutchinson who directed Assassin's Creed III.ign.com - ASSASSIN'S CREED 3'S DIRECTOR NOW ON FAR CRY 4 Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is composed by film composer Cliff Martinez. The soundtrack was released on November 4, 2014 via digital download. Far Cry 4 (Original Game Soundtrack) Tracklist # Trial by Fire # Welcome to Kyrat # Into the Fire :# Sudden Trouble :# The Target :# Take Down :# No Respite :# Secrets of the Goddess :# The Mountain Watches :# Unfamiliar Paths :# Awash in the Day :# Every Road an Exit :# The Hard Road :# One by One :# Sabal's Suite :# Predator's Way :# Here They Come :# Once More with Teeth :# Lives to Spare :# Royal Reception :# Prisoners of Despair :# Anita's Rage :# The Moon's Light :# Victory by Inches :# What is Sacred... :# Blood of Faith :# A Semen of Bullets :# Painted in Blood :# The Whisper of My Blade :# Bhadra's Suite :# (unknown) :# (unknown) :# Trivia * Far Cry 4 is the first main game where the protagonist is native to the setting. Gallery fc4_screen_paganmin_portrait_e3_140609_4pmpst_1402296002.jpg Pagan.png Ajay.png FC4Art.jpg FC4Art1.jpg FC4Art2.jpg FC4Art3.png FC4Art4.png FC4Art5.png FC4Screenshot.jpg FC4Screenshot1.jpg FC4Screenshot2.jpg FC4Screenshot3.jpg FC4Screenshot4.jpg FC4Screenshot5.jpg FC4Screenshot6.jpg FC4Screenshot8.jpg FC4 E3 ELEPHANT VISTA 1920.jpg TJtQpU-63WM.jpg 130387.jpg 130386.jpg 130385.jpg 130377 (1).jpg 127708.jpg d5c1e5509a6007d8f295f2a4df992a5dfe7e5a02.jpg__846x0_q80.jpg|Far Cry 4 Rhino fc4_gamescom_himalayas_snowmobile-e1407903597684.jpg|Far Cry 4 Snowmobile Videos File:Far Cry 4 Pagan Min Villain Reveal E3 2014-0 File:Far Cry 4 World Gameplay Premiere - Walkthrough E3 2014-0 File:Far Cry 4 The Press Has Spoken - E3 2014-0 File:Far Cry 4 Vice Developer Diary - Part 1-0 File:Far Cry 4 Vice Developer Diary Part 2-0 File:Far Cry 4 Vice Developer Diary Part 3-0 File:Far Cry 4 Keys to Kyrat Trailer-0 File:Far Cry 4 - Glimpse Into Kyrat Trailer-0 File:Far Cry 4 Trailer The Mighty Elephants of Kyrat-0 File:FAR CRY 4 TRAILER – PAGAN MIN KING OF KYRAT-0 File:FAR CRY 4 TRAILER – WEAPONS OF KYRAT-2 File:Far Cry 4 Trailer - Bonus Weapon, Missions, Monkeys, and More-0 File:Far Cry 4 and Childish Gambino - The Collaboration Trailer-0 File:Far Cry 4 Trailer - Survive Kyrat-1 File:Far Cry 4 - Quest For Everest Video Diary Part 1-0 File:Far Cry 4 - Quest For Everest Video Diary Part 2 File:Far Cry 4 - Quest For Everest Video Diary Part 3 File:Far Cry 4 - Quest For Everest Video Diary Part 4-0 File:Far Cry 4 - Quest For Everest Video Diary Part 5 File:Battles of Kyrat Far Cry 4 PSN SCAN File:Far Cry 4 Trailer Welcome to Kyrat – Part 1 Lowlands-1 File:Far Cry 4 Trailer Welcome to Kyrat – Part 2 Midlands and Himalayas-0 File:Far Cry 4 TV Commercial File:Far Cry 4 Story Trailer File:Far Cry 4 Arena Champion Trailer (HD) File:101 trailer Far Cry 4 PSN UK * External Links *Far Cry 4 on IGN * Far Cry 4 on Aus Gamers * Triggered/10 - IGN de:FarCry 4 es:Far Cry 4 ru:Far Cry 4 Category:Games Category:Far Cry 4